There is a conventionally known garment (girdle) having belt-like tightening portions (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1 below). The tightening portions are knitted by a warp knitting machine in such a manner that portions with a relatively strong tightening force and portions with a relatively weak tightening force switch in the longitudinal direction thereof. The portions with the relatively strong tightening force of the tightening portions are located at positions corresponding to front center areas of wearer's thighs when a wearer wears the girdle. The portions with the relatively weak tightening force of the tightening portions are located so as to surround the thighs in regions except for the front center areas of the thighs when the wearer wears the girdle. For this reason, the portions with the relatively strong tightening force strongly tighten the wearer's quadricepses while the portions with the relatively strong tightening force and the portions with the relatively weak tightening force adequately tighten the wear's entire thighs; therefore, the wearer can kick legs to full extension during walking while keeping an excellent shape.
There is another conventionally known garment (girdle) having portions with a relatively strong tightening force and portions with a relatively weak tightening force (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 2 below). This girdle comprises a warp knitted fabric having belt-like and curved continuous patterns of the portions with the relatively strong tightening force and the portions with the relatively weak tightening force. In the girdle, the belt-like and curved portions with the relatively strong tightening force and with the relatively weak tightening force are arranged from below bulges of buttocks to sides. For this reason, the portions with the relatively strong tightening force and with the relatively weak tightening force provide the girdle with a function of lifting the buttocks so as to keep the buttocks in shape.
Furthermore, there is a conventionally known warp knitted fabric configured so that patterns are knitted along with a ground structure comprising a series of loops in the warp direction (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 3 below). This warp knitted fabric has plural types of ground knit regions different in weft-directional swings of elastic yarns inserted in the loops, and the plural types of ground knit regions are repeatedly continued in the warp direction.